elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcurio
|Base ID = }} Marcurio is an Imperial spellcaster residing in the Bee and Barb in Riften. He can be hired as a follower for 500 . After hiring him, and wearing an Amulet of Mara, Marcurio becomes a candidate for marriage. Personality Marcurio is a mage who is feisty and sassy, saying things such as "''Try not to walk into any spike-filled pits or filthy skeever dens." '' He is very interested in Dwemer culture and technology, though he admits he would like them more were they not constantly trying to kill him. When in ancient Nordic tombs, he reflects on his seemingly extensive knowledge of Nordic culture and history. Follower Marcurio specializes in Destruction spells. He prefers to cast Chain Lightning, which damages the Dragonborn, their summons, and non-hostile characters, including foes. Because of this, Marcurio may induce a bounty on the Dragonborn. Marcurio prefers to use his default robes, refusing to equip any other type of robe given to him. However, he equips armor and weapons given to him. Weapons and shields If equipped with a shield, he uses it and any weapons when he runs out of magicka. As with all other followers, Marcurio uses any sword, bow, or axe given to him, as long as they are stronger than his default weaponry. Spells Alteration *Stoneflesh Destruction *Chain Lightning *Firebolt *Lightning Bolt Restoration *Close Wounds *Fast Healing *Steadfast Ward *Turn Undead Marcurio usually picks a spell that his target is weak against; he has been observed using frost spells against fire dragons, fire spells against trolls and Draugr, lightning spells against Daedra, etc. In addition, he can use any staves placed in his inventory. Interactions Inheritance Marcurio leaves a sum of money to the Dragonborn if he dies while in their service. The amount is 300 by default, but increases the longer he is a follower. Spouse As with every spouse, Marcurio opens a shop, in which items can be bought and sold. Daily, he can give his spouse a share of the profits, in the amount of 100 . This amount stacks if uncollected. He can also be asked to make a meal. If is installed, he may be hired as a steward, and if the Dragonborn has children, he is one of the few male spouses who have a dialog option in which the Dragonborn may ask how the children are. Quotes Trivia *After marrying him, choosing to live with Marcurio involves living at the Bee and Barb. *Although he refers to himself as an "Apprentice," he wears Adept Robes of Destruction, not apprentice robes. *Marcurio was voiced by Jon Curry, who also voices Faendal, Drevis Neloren, Malborn, and some other characters. Bugs * When married to Marcurio, the dialogue option to ask for a Homecooked Meal may never appear. * The option to make him a steward may never appear. * Upon entering and exiting Shalidor's Maze, Marcurio may not leave. This can only be fixed by fast traveling to a new location. Appearances * de:Marcurio es:Marcurio pl:Marcurio ru:Маркурио uk:Маркуріо Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards